


Get Up

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Lee!Roman, Platonic Cuddling, Tickling, ler!patton, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton just wants to get up and have breakfast! Roman, unfortunately, is being a little stubborn.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Get Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another late birthday fic for someone on Cef's Sanders Sides tickle discord! Hope y'all enjoy it!

The sun peeking through the curtains was what eventually woke Patton up. Roman was still pressed up against him, back to chest, after they fell asleep during their sleepover. He checked the clock and decided that they really should be waking up, if they wanted to get anything done that day.

Patton shook Roman’s shoulder. “Ro-Ro,” he said quietly. “It’s time to get up.”

Roman groaned and pulled the blankets up over his head. Patton giggled.

“Roman, c’mon, kiddo.”

Roman groaned again. “I thought we were friends.”

“We are, that’s why I’m trying to get us up and out of bed! Come on, let’s go make breakfast!”

“No.” Roman moaned dramatically, drawing out the word.

Patton hummed and hugged Roman tighter. He squirmed at the tight grip, and suddenly an absolutely  _ evil _ idea occurred to Patton. He grinned against the back of Roman’s neck and started wiggling his fingers into Roman’s sides.

Roman gasped, wiggling and giggling sleepily. “Patton, no.” He whined.

“Time to get up, sleepyhead!”

He switched from wiggling his fingers up and down Roman’s sides to vibrating them into his waistline. Roman’s giggles jumped in intensity and he tried to kick out, but Patton tangled their legs together so he couldn’t get free.

“Patton, no!”

“Patton, yes!” He cooed in Roman’s ear.

He began lightly pinching his way up Roman’s ribcage. Roman squealed quietly and tumbled into louder laughter. Patton giggled against his neck, which just made Roman try to jerk away from the ticklish feeling of his breath.

“Don’t make me take drastic measures, silly billy!”

“I’m not getting up!” Roman said through his laughter.

Patton hummed. “If you don’t get up, you’re gonna  _ get _ it!”

Roman, even amidst all his squirming, steadfastly pulled the blankets back up from where they had slipped down his body. Patton blew a few loud raspberries against the back and side of Roman’s neck, making him shriek and throw his head back in laughter. Patton barely managed to avoid getting headbutt in the nose.

“Last chance,” he sang.

“No!” Roman cried. Patton wasn’t sure if it was in response to his warning, or in response to the tickling.

Patton let out a dramatically fake sigh, tickling his ears with the puff of air and making him shiver and squeal some more. “You chose this,” he said. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

Patton tricked Roman, skittering up his ribs like he was about to attack his dreaded underarms, but instead shooting his hands down to converge on his stomach. Roman yelped and tried to roll out of his arms, but Patton’s grip on him was solid. He scratched and squeezed and kneaded the sensitive skin, occasionally dipping his fingers into Roman’s bellybutton for good measure.

“No, no! Not there!”

“Oh?” Patton asked. “Not there? What about…  _ here _ ?”

Patton’s hands moved even further down and started squeezing his hips. Roman jumped and tried to curl in on himself, but he couldn’t dislodge Patton’s hands. Patton switched between squeezing and kneading at the hip bones to scratching all around them and along his pantline, then back to squeezing again. It left Roman absolutely writhing against the bed, cackling breathlessly.

“Aw, is that all tickly?” Patton asked. “Does it make you wanna get up, now?”

“No!”

“No? Even  _ still _ , honeybun?” Patton laughed in his ear again. “Wow! Maybe you  _ want _ the tickles, hm? Is that it, Ro-Ro?”

“Pat!!”

“Yeah, Roman?” Patton snickered. “What is it?”

“Please!!”

“Pleeeaaase, what? Please… tickle one of your worst spots?”

Peering over Roman, Patton could see that his eyes had shot wide open. He squealed before Patton even moved, trying to kick his legs out. Patton tried to chuckle evilly, but it really just came out like an excited giggle, which was just as well. He reached his hands down to lightly knead at Roman’s thighs. Roman shrieked and threw his head back against Patton’s shoulder to cackle frantically.

“Aww, does that tickle, sweetpea?” Patton cooed.

“Yes!” Roman practically screamed.

“You’re already awake now!” Patton said. “I can tell! Do you wanna get up now?”

“No! Patton, please!”

“Ohhh, I think I know what you want! You want me to go for your worst spot, hm? Ro-Ro wants me to get his tickly-wickly armpits?”

“Absolutely not!” Roman shouted, syllables difficult to understand throughout his cackling.

“The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout,” Patton sang in a childlike voice.

Roman shrieked as his fingers skittered up and managed to squeeze up under his arms to scratch away at his armpits. His laughter was bordering on hysterical even from those light touches.

“Down came the rain and  _ washed _ the spider out!”

Patton made his hands into claws and gently raked them down his ribs and sides and hips until he was squeezing at Roman’s thighs again. Roman’s hands were flailing, but Patton felt secure enough behind him to not get a bloody nose.

“Up came the sun and dried up all the rain!”

Patton spidered his fingers up onto Roman’s stomach again, letting a few sneak into his bellybutton every few ticklish passes around the ticklish area. He also blew streams of air at Roman’s ears that made him shiver and blew a few more raspberries at his nape and the side of his neck. Roman’s laughter was going breathy and desperate, but he still hadn’t  _ truly _ called for mercy, so Patton thought it safe to continue.

“And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again!”

Patton scribbled his way back up Roman’s ribs, tweaking a few sweet spots on the bones that he remembered being there. He squeezed back up under Roman’s arms and into his armpits, scratching away as Roman’s arms pressed tightly to his sides as if he could protect himself.

“You gonna get up, Ro-Ro?” Patton asked, trying to make his words and breath as ticklish as possible against Roman’s ear.

Roman was silent for a few more moments. Patton made his scratching a little firmer and Roman shrieked, laughter bordering on silent.

“Uncle!” He managed. “Uncle, I’ll get up!”

Patton immediately stopped, slipping his hands out from under Roman’s arms and wrapping them firmly around his waist once more. He grinned against the back of Roman’s neck as he waited for him to calm down, both their forms bouncing with the strength of Roman’s residual giggles.

“So,” Patton asked after the giggles had finally petered off. “Breakfast? I vote waffles!”

Roman chuckled. “Waffles it is, Pat. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you'd like, and feel free to come hang out on my tumblr at august-anon


End file.
